1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the massaging of tissues of a part of a user's epidermis that is to be treated. The present invention also relates to the penetration of a cosmetic formula or of a care formula into the skin. More specifically, the invention relates to a device that can be used to massage locally the epidermis of a user. The device can also be used, for example, to encourage a cosmetic or care formula to penetrate the upper layers of an area being massaged.
2. Discussion of Background
U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,600 describes a massage gadget which includes a rotary container filled with a cosmetic product and a collection of balls housed in an end wall of the container. When the container is turned, the balls are given a rotational movement in a circular path. As the described gadget is applied to the face of a user, the balls also rotate on themselves and apply the product contained in the container while at the same time massaging the epidermis. A gadget such as this does not achieve a very effective massaging action. This is because the balls of the gadget essentially act to compress the skin.
To obtain satisfactory massage, it can be beneficial not only to obtain an effect whereby the skin is compressed, but also to obtain an effect of separation in order in particular to fight against the sagging of the tissue of the epidermis. To do this, FR-B-804 578 describes a massage device which includes a gripper provided with a rotary roller and each of its free ends and which when closed, allows part of the epidermis against which the rollers press to be lifted up. Because of its design, this device has the major disadvantage of squeezing the user's skin tightly as the rolls are brought closer to one another. This being the case, the massage may prove particularly unpleasant for the user.
FR-A-2 664 158 describes a gadget for massaging the skin which is provided with a body and with two rollers mounted to rotate on the body. The rollers are arranged on this body in such a way that only a peripheral region of each roller comes into contact with that part of the epidermis that is to be massaged. As a result, the size of the region massaged is dependent essentially upon the lateral spacing between the rollers. This massage gadget therefore has the major disadvantage of being relatively large in size.
FR 2 883 161 and FR 2 809 952 describe a massage gadget that includes rollers that make the gadget easier to move over the skin of the user and which at least in part delimit a chamber which is connected to a pneumatic vacuum source in order, through suction, to form at least one skin fold. A gadget such as this has the major disadvantage of entailing the use of a pneumatic means in order to form skin folds. This appreciably increases its cost price.